


Another Fine Mess...

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very silly little drabble from 2006 - may have been for a list discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Fine Mess...

"Look," Doyle protested, "wasn't my fault the Cow sent me on that obbo last night. Even nipped home and left you a little anniversary pressie. On your pillow. Didn't you find it?"

"Yes, I did. And would it have killed you to fix the bedroom light?"

"Bulb gone? It was afternoon so - "

"Well, I got home bloody knackered and just collapsed on the bed and - "

"Oh."

"Any idea how much shampoo it takes to wash a chocolate-covered Swiss roll out of your hair?"

"Good thing they'd sold out of sticky-toffee pudding, then. Give us a kiss."

Bodie sighed, and did.


End file.
